


Almost Home

by LittleRaven



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Buffy Wishverse, Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Buffy heads to Sunnydale.





	Almost Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/gifts).



Buffy doesn’t tell her Watcher about the dreams. It’s his job, but it’s her mind, and she won’t share it. When she sleeps, there is a man with shadowy eyes; he slips into the dark when she turns to catch him, the shadows seeping out of his eyes. Still, he is always there, and that is a comfort in her country-wide trajectory. 

The Watcher does his job. He gives her the next direction, and she’s back to California, almost home. Her last dream lasts longer; she doesn’t catch him, but when she comes now the shadows swallow her in welcome.


End file.
